vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zapdos
Summary Zapdos (Japanese: サンダー Thunder) is a dual-type Electric/Flying Legendary Pokémon. Along with Articuno and Moltres, it is one of the three Legendary Birds of Kanto. When Zapdos flaps its glittering wings, it releases electricity that can potentially cause thunderstorms. It produces massive crackling and snapping sounds when it flies; these are attributed to the lightning bolts sheds when airborne. When stricken by lightning, it gains power. Zapdos reportedly appears only during thunderstorms, and is said to live among thunderclouds. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B Name: Zapdos Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown. Likely several centuries old Classification: Legendary Pokémon, Electric Pokémon, Pokémon, Titan of Lightning, Legendary Bird, Winged Mirage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, High-level Electric Generation (Creates massive thunderstorms by just flapping the wings and brings the storms of the summer when it awakens), Healing (Enters thunderstorms to heal itself , has Self-Curer and can use Roost), True Flight, Fear Manipulation, Precognition, Statistics Amplification, Weather Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Earth Manipulation, Immunity to paralysis, Paralysis Inducement, Resistance to Fighting, Flying, Bug, Steel, and Grass Type moves, along with Sleep Manipulation, Defense Reduction Attack Potency: At least Small Country level+ (Comparable to Moltres and Articuno, incapacitated Lugia with their aid) Speed: At least Relativistic+, likely higher (Far superior to non-legendary Pokémon like Charizard) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class+ Durability: At least Small Country level+ via power-scaling Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range normally. Hundreds of kilometers with large-scale attacks like Thunder and Rain Dance. Standard Equipment: Bright Powder (Decreases accuracy of incoming moves by 10%) Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Zapdos is weak to Rock and Ice Type moves. Becomes weak to Ground Type moves if forcibly grounded. Feats: Can quickly cross Sinnoh. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Pressure: Zapdos makes the opponent expend twice as much energy, tiring them out twice as quickly. * Static: Physical contact with Zapdos may cause paralysis. * Lightning Rod: Zapdos becomes a living lightning rod, drawing all electricity and lightning based attacks towards him. It is immune to any of the negative effects these attacks would incur, channeling the energy from this electricity into its own ranged attacks, greatly upping their potency in the process. * Thunderbolt: Zapdos fires off a bolt of electricity that may cause paralysis. * Magnetic Flux: Zapdos manipulates electromagnetism to increase the defense and special defense of those with the Plus and/or Minus Ability. * Detect: Zapdos sees its opponent's next move and dodges it. * Ancient Power: Zapdos manipulates nearby rocks with an ancient power and hurls them at the opponent. This may raise all of Zapdos's stats. * Rain Dance: Zapdos causes it to rain. This increases the power of Water Type moves and decreases the power of Fire Type moves. It also increases the accuracy of Thunder and Hurricane. * Thunder: Zapdos fires off a massive bolt of electricity from its body that can cause paralysis. Its accuracy increases in the rain. * Charge: Zapdos charges up electricity boosting its special defense. It also boosts the power of Zapdos's next attack should it be an Electric Type move. * Thunder Wave: Zapdos discharges some electricity to paralyze the opponent. * Peck: Zapdos pecks the opponent with its beak. * Thunder Shock: Zapdos fires off a small bolt of electricity that may paralyze the opponent. * Pluck: Zapdos plucks the opponent with its beak eating their held berry in the process. * Agility: Zapdos relaxes and lightens its body to increase its speed. * Discharge: Zapdos discharges electricity in a wide area hitting multiple opponents and allies. It may also cause paralysis. * Light Screen: Zapdos sets up a psychic protective screen around itself and its allies to halve the damage of special attacks. * Drill Peck: Zapdos rotates like a drill and drills into the opponent with its beak. * Roost: Zapdos roosts to heal itself. This move also grounds it while it heals. * Zap Cannon: Zapdos fires off a powerful ball of electricity that also paralyzes the opponent. * Charge Beam: Zapdos gathers an orb of yellow electricity and then fires it as a beam. It has a decent chance to boost its special attack. * Leer: Zapdos leers at the opponent to reduce their defense. * Sky Attack: Zapdos coats its body with energy and charges at the opponent. It has a high chance of dealing critical damage and/or causing the opponent to flinch. Gallery File:Lugia vs articuno vs zapdos vs moltres-1 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Game Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Nintendo Category:Anime Characters Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Birds Category:Flight Users Category:Monsters Category:Manga Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Weather Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fear Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Paralysis Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users